her life
by era26
Summary: it is about a girl who is tied up in a family secret that she does not yet knwo about.
1. Chapter 1

On the night of October 4th 1984 a young baby girl was born her name was Sasha. She was not born into a noble or wealthy family or a poor family. She was born into an average run of the mill family. She was the first child of the couple and so her parents were very happy. The family moved from town to town. Not because they did any thing oh no the family just wanted to experience everything. It was not until Sasha was 5 when her father proudly announced "Sasha you are no longer to be an only child your mother is pregnant" Sasha was happy but also scared. One night about a month after being told her mother was pregnant Sasha went up to her mother while she was reading and said "Oh mama I am truly happy to have a younger sibling but does that mean you will not love me as much?" "Oh silly child. I will love you the same amount as I love you now and even more. No matter what happens my love is unconditional" replied her mother with a laugh. So Sasha thought no more of it until 8 months later.

Sasha was awoken with a shake and saw her father standing above her with a giant smile on his face and said "Sasha darling you are now an older sister to a young wee bonnie girl" Sasha jumped out of bed and ran into her parents room and saw her mother lying in bed smiling if not beaming with happiness. Sasha rushed forward to the bed and opened her mouth to say something when her mother raised her finger to her lips to say quiet. "What is the baby's name mother?" asked Sasha in a hushed voice. "Her name is Rachelle" her mother whispered. Sasha stared at the baby and turned to her father who had just walked in and said "The baby doesn't have much hair" the father chuckled and said "Well Sasha babies are not born with full set of hair they grow in time just like the baby." Sasha stared sheepishly at the floor before asking "May I please hold the baby?" her parents looked at each other and nodded agreeing as long as she sat down. Sasha's mother placed Rachelle in Sasha's arms and Sasha looked down and stared into two large almond shape eyes. The moment lasted only a few short seconds before Rachelle burst into tears. Sasha didn't know what to do as she had never held a baby before she turned to her parents all worried but they just smiled and took Rachelle out of her arms and rocked her to sleep.

Time flew bye and when Rachelle was 8 the family told Sasha that they would be sending her to school over the seas so that she could get a better education. Sasha was scared but in order to make her parents proud she went. The new school Sasha went to was an all girl's school and was completely different to her old school. It took Sasha awhile to adjust but she eventually meets a really nice person called Eliza she was a couple of months older but they got along well. Eliza was in the same situation as Sasha so they were able to manage well. At school Eliza and Sasha didn't really hang out much as they had other friends there and that didn't matter much because they lived in the same house as each other as they were boarders at the school. It took Sasha awhile to adjust living without her parents and having to share a room with others. Coming from a different country meant that people had different opinions of Sera but she didn't care, she was at school for a reason and did not mind too much about looking different from everyone else. One day a new girl came her name was Penelope. At first Eliza and Penelope seemed closer to Sasha and Sasha was quite upset but then one day don't ask me how but Penelope "fell in love" she feel in love with a poor boy who went to a orphan school. Penelope kept on talking about him that it drove Eliza crazy. Sasha understood how she felt as in her hometown her best friend went through that. Sasha and Eliza tried to convince Penelope that the boy she was in love with didn't love her and that he was just toying with her heart. It also didn't help that he was about to become a man and move out into the world where as Penelope had many more years till she reached adulthood. Eliza and Sasha fixed there friendship and became really close again. Penelope on thee other hand seemed to push them farther and farther away.

Eliza and Sasha didn't want to stop being Penelope's friend but she was too stubborn and would make up strange excuses for not wanting to hang out. This just pushed the three further away from each other. In the summer holidays when every one had gone home as well as Sasha she had a huge fight with her mother. The reason for the fight was a very strange one and that was because her mother wanted Sasha to get a dress that she believed looked lovely on her where as Sasha thought it looked awful and knew she would only wear it once. Her mother was angry at her for the whole day that she even stopped Sasha from writing to her friend Eliza by taking away her pen. Sasha was frustrated and annoyed because Sasha was very self conciseness and knew that she wasn't a very thin person but found it frustrating that her mother had used it against her. Sasha was sorry for blowing up at her mother in the shop but it was still frustrating that her own mother had done that. It was partly Sasha's fault as she did not tell her mother that at school she was different because of physical characteristics or that her "so called friend" had told her not to break the stairs. The only way Sasha's got through it was by talking to Eliza. Sasha and her mother eventually made up and they enjoyed the last few days of the summer break.

When it was time to board the boat to go back to her school Sasha felt a deep reluctance in her heart because she knew she would not see her family for yet another ten weeks but the good thing was she was going to see Eliza. The boat ride took three days to get to her school and so in order to pass time Sasha read her school books and talked with some of the other passengers. On the second day she noticed a strange man watching her. She thought that he might just be strange in the head and left it at that but later that evening when she was in her cabin she heard a tapping noise on her window. She looked through the porthole and saw the strange man. She asked who it was and all she got was an eerie moan in reply. She was so scared she got a chair and put it under the door handle and locked herself in the bathroom. She sat by the door shaking and she heard the door handle rattling followed by the door being swung open. Sasha sooo scared that she started to cry. The man started shouting for her to come out but Sasha stayed in her place shaking. The man tried to open the door to no avail Sasha screamed for him to go away and after about ten minutes he finally left in his drunken state. Sasha was too scared to leave the bathroom so she curled up into the foetal position and fell asleep. Sasha was awoken the next day by one of the sailors who banged on the door as he had walked past the door and had seen it had been forced open and the room a mess. Sasha relayed the story to him and the sailor went to look for the man. The sailor returned an hour later saying he could not find the person Sasha felt relieved, worried but mostly scared as she heard the man tell her. She thanked him for bothering to look. So Sasha enjoyed the rest of her day but still kept a vigilant eye on her surroundings. Sasha went to sleep that night relatively easy that night. That night the shipped rolled over the high seas as they entered a storm. Sasha tossed and turned that night due to the ship rocking from side to side. When Sasha awoke the next day it was because the ship had just landed into the dock. Sasha quickly got out of bed and dressed as well as washed in world speed record.

Sasha stared over the rail and looked into the port and saw her grandparents standing there waving. Sasha grabbed her suitcase and practically flew down the stairs. Her grandparents smothered her with kisses and hugs before climbing into their black carriage. Sasha told her grandparents of her joyous holidays apart from the mishap she had on the boat. When she got to her grandparents house she noticed there was something odd but didn't ask. She walked into her room and the door slammed shut yet there was no wind. Sasha walked to her door and tried to push it open yet she couldn't. She called out to her grandparents to move what ever was holding the door shut. when she pressed her ear against the door she heard a gruff voice say "Thou ist never to see thy grandparents again" followed by a maniac laugh. Sasha screamed at the door at the door to no avail. She ran from the end of her room to the door and was able to break the door down. She looked up and was just able to catch a glimpse of the man and then she realized it was...the man from the ship. TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha screamed at the man but he had already run out of the house and down the hill. Sasha ran through the house screaming for her grandparents but there was no response. Sasha frantically searched every room twice but couldn't find them. She went to her grandparents' room and collapsed on the bed sobbing uncontrollably. Sasha still had a week before she had to return to school so she wondered what she was to do. So before she went to sleep that night she prayed that her grandparents would be alright and would be returned safely the next day.

Sasha awoke to a sound like some one had fallen over. She found her light and turned it and quietly crept down the stairs to have a look. She saw a piece of paper and so she quickly grabbed it and ran back up to her room. She shut the door in the blink of an eye and locked the door. She checked the envelope cover for a name but there was nothing written. She shook the envelope but didn't hear anything. She carefully and ever so gently began tearing the envelope open.

Sasha opened the envelope and pulled out a letter and a photograph. In the letter it read as such:

Dear Sasha,

We are alive and well. We managed to foil our kidnappers and are in a safe place. The reason they took us is because of something we have kept hidden deep in our past. It is not safe to tell you on this piece of paper. Just look in my old clothes trunks and the answer the hidden question. Sasha darling please go back to school and do not worry your parents or anyone else things will sort things out.  
Love,

Nana and Poppa.

Sasha burst into tears and lay on the bed sobbing. She packed her trunk with her school stuff and stood on the road waiting for a taxi. Little did she know she was being followed. Sasha hopped in to the taxi with a heavy heart. She was wondering why the taxi was taking forever to get to school when she saw that they were going in the opposite direction of the school and that they were in a forest. Sasha called out to the driver "Sir, I think you're driving in the wrong direction." The driver turned around and gave her a menacing smile before turning around. Sasha was getting worried and tried opening the door. She pushed with all her might but to no luck. That is when she realised the doors were on child lock. She wound down the window and opened the door and rolled out of the car. She was lucky the car wasn't going fast. She picked up the very few belongings that had fallen out of the taxi with her. She ran further into the forest and hid in a bush. She could hear the car driving close by and she could see the head lights. She held her breathe as she heard the man step out of the car and walk near the bush. The man pulled out a walkie- talkie and said into it "The brat is on the loose I repeat the brat is on the loose" after a couple of seconds there was a woman's voice that responded and she said " Temp her with something she's a brat do what you have to do use your walkie talkie over and out". After that she heard the rummaging of bushes and Sasha thought that it was over and that she had been found but no when Sasha opened her (She hadn't realised they were closed) she saw a bird hopping around next to her. Sasha awed at the little bird that wasn't scared and not long after the sounds had come out of her mouth did she realise what she had done. The man whirled around in her direction and was getting closer. To through him off the trail she found a pebble and threw it as far as possible in the other direction. The man turned and ran and then Sasha knew that this was the moment she was waiting for in order to survive. She had seen the keys in the ignition when the man had stepped out and so she ran like crazy to the car. She turned the key and the car stalled. She turned it again and it started. It was a stick and Sarah wasn't a pro at driving yet but she did have a bit of experience with stick. She looked out the window and saw the man running towards her and the car. She locked every door before changing gear and speeding off towards the road. She felt relieved and felt safe when she heard a crackle on the walkie talkie and an eerie voice spoke out saying "Hello Sasha, so we meet again. You probably don't remember me because the last time we met you were only three. Expect to see me again!" Sasha was going to reply back but thought it best not to. She drove towards her school. She parked the car two blocks away and walked to the hostel. She acted as though nothing was wrong. She went and saw Eliza and went to talk to her about the problem but as soon as she got there she saw that Eliza was dealing with her own issues. You see Eliza came from a very strict but loving family. Eliza's dad was the head of the local police force and so Eliza couldn't go on a single date without her dad doing back up checks. This time her dad had gone to far and had locked the guy up in jail because he thought him to be a bad influence. Sasha walked into Eliza's room and found her crying. Eliza told her everything. Sasha thought it was best not say anything that night and so she went into her room and unpacked. That night Sasha lay in bed going over the things that had happened before drifting into a unpleasant sleep.

Sasha was woken up the next morning by Eliza who said that even though she was in the room next door she could hear her screaming about something so she thought she better check on her. "What time is it?" asked a groggy Sasha. "It is 1am you have been screaming for ten minutes!" replied Eliza. Sasha decided that since Eliza was her best friend she deserved the right to know and so she said "Eliza sit down there is something you need to know." And so for the next hour Sasha told her everything and answered all her questions and then showed her the letter. After her heavy heart that carried so much burden had a load taken off Sasha politely asked Eliza to leave so she could sleep. After that talk Sasha was able to sleep with ease without having any terrorizing nightmares.

When Sasha woke up she saw a red envelope with her name typed on it in bold black ink. She opened the letter and it read "We know where you are and we are watching your every move BEWARE" Sasha shuddered and took the letter to Eliza. Eliza and read it and said………..

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Eliza and read it and said "Sasha this is getting out of hand I am going to tell my father!" "No Eliza they said that they were watching my every move! That means that they could be watching right now!" replied Sasha.

Eliza said she wouldn't and then she and Sasha headed off to school. In fourth period Eliza looked out the window and saw person in the tree outside. Eliza nearly fell off her seat in shock. It was then she realised that she had to tell her father.

She knew it was far too dangerous to call as her call could get intercepted. So at lunch time she told Sasha she had detention and pretended to go to the detention class but instead of going to the class she snuck out of the school's gate and ran down the street.

She heard a patter of someone's feet running after her and she turned and expected to see the man in the tree but instead she saw a little puppy running along side her. Eliza knew it wasn't time to socialize so she ran faster and pretty soon she was outside her father's office. She ran up the stairs and past the desk and straight into his office.

When she opened the door she realised her father wasn't there. She went back out to the reception where there was the hot new guy who was on duty. "Hi Nick um where is my dad?" asked Eliza shyly.

"He is in the middle of an interrogation with a drug dealer why aren't you at school?" he replied. Eliza turned red and just told Nick that it was urgent. "Your dad should be out in 5 minutes so why don't you just go to his office and wait there?" said Nick. Eliza pretty much ran out of the room to cover her embarrassment.

So Eliza sat there waiting for her dad. When her dad finally came in he was in a bad mood. "What is so important you skip school for Eliza!?" he asked in an angry voice.

Eliza stood up and explained the story to her dad and showed him the letters. He sat Eliza down and said "Honey there is something I need you to promise me." Eliza looked up into her father's eye and saw he had tears in his eyes and asked "What is it daddy?" "I want you to make sure that you look out for Sasha.

How about I take you and her out of the hostel and that might throw the people off?" "But daddy they will get suspicious if they see you pick her up!" replied Eliza. "Ok how about this you and her go to school and then go to the mall and meet me at the back entrance? Now off to school and I will see you later ok?" said Eliza's dad.

"Sure dad so this afternoon?" asked Eliza "Yes darling now go and I will call the school and make arrangements with the hostel alright." Said her father. So Eliza passed Nick and as soon as he said goodbye Eliza turned bright red and giggled before skipping off to school.

When Eliza arrived at school she had just managed to beat the bell and went to the class where the detention was being held. She saw Sasha waiting for her and so she decided to pretend that she had gone to the toilet. She walked up to Sasha and said "Hey thanks for waiting." "Your welcome" And so they slowly walked to their next class. Eliza sat at her desk

Staring at the clock as it slowly ticked away. "Eliza, Eliza!" said the teacher pretty much shouting. Eliza was woken from her day dream to see her fellow classmates laughing at her and Sasha looking at her with concern written all over her face. "Eliza would you mind telling me what you so happen to be doing?" asked the teacher in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry ma'am it won't happen again" Eliza quickly replied. The teacher let out a humph before moving back to the white board. Halfway through the lesson Eliza was passed a note from Sasha saying "Hey what's going on!? You keep blanking out."

Eliza quickly scribbled on the crumpled paper "I'm fine but I sure could use some retail therapy you up to it?" for the rest of the lesson Eliza stared cautiously at the clock waiting for the bell to ring. As the class was dismissed Sasha walked up to Eliza and said "Sure so let's drop our bags off at the hostel before going?" "Sounds like a plan replied Eliza.

So they agreed before heading in opposite directions to go to their next class. In this class Eliza was careful not to blank out in the middle of the class. So once the final bell had rung she ran to the hostel and waited for Sasha. Once Sasha came they signed out and went to the mall but instead of going to the shops like Eliza had thought they would they went to the back entrance.

"What are we doing here Eliza?" asked Sasha. "You and me are going to my house as I told my dad about those people and he agrees that it is not safe for you to stay at school." "What!? Eliza you wouldn't tell any one!" "Sasha today I saw a strange man in the tree in camouflage and it was not the gardener pruning the tree!

Would you actually keep quiet if that had happened to me!?" replied Eliza. "Ok I am sorry but what makes you think that they won't follow us who ever these weird people are!?" asked Sasha in a timid voice. Eliza started to smile in a strange way. "Why are you looking at me like that for?" asked Sasha now very worried.

"Oh nothing oh look here comes my dad." Eliza's dad stepped out of the car and said "Sasha I have alerted the authorities of what has happened and you are to be flown home tonight. Now to get you out of here we are going to be sneaky. I have brought my twin brother in a car that looks exactly like mine with even the same license plate.

So Eliza hopped into the second car driven by her uncle and Sasha hopped into Eliza's dad's car and put a hoodie on which looked just like the one Eliza was wearing and they drove out of the car park. Sasha thought everything was fine until she heard a pow sound and she saw some one hanging out of a window in a car behind her.

Sasha couldn't see Eliza's car and prayed she was safe. She heard a few more bullets being shot and then she raised her hand and saw blood all over it!

TO BE CONTINUED:


	4. Chapter 4

Sasha raised her hand and saw blood all over hands and screamed. She looked over to

Eliza's dad but he was alright she checked herself for blood but she was alright so she was

quite confused with what had happened. Eliza's dad (Tom) slammed his foot onto the

accelerator and the car speed down the motorway. Sasha looked back and didn't see any

car but then when she looked out the passenger window she saw the black car. Tom

swerved and rammed the car forcing the car into a ditch. Sasha saw a man step out of the

car with a gun. "Sasha get down he's about to shoot!" barked Tom. Sasha obeyed and

braced herself and sure enough she heard a pow sound and the bullet went flying over her

head. Tom grabbed the walkie talkie and said "Number two number two this is number one I

repeat this is number one are you alright?" tom held the walkie-talkie and continued driving

as fast as possible. After what had seemed like a life time they heard a crackle and Eliza's

voice was heard. "Daddy we are fine but Uncle Peter had to go down a different route as two

cars kept firing at us." "Eliza it's so good to hear your voice. Now I want you to do what ever

uncle Peter says. I love you. Over and out" Sasha stared out the window and wondered what

family was doing. Tom drove up to a wharf and jumped out of the car and carried Sasha to a

little cabin and as soon as he had opened the door and put Sasha down did she realise she

was standing in front of her grandparents. Sasha ran up to them with tears streaming down

her face and hugged them both. Her grandparents looked happy to see her and they hugged

her as if they thought she would disappear. They then sat down and only then did Sasha

realise that Tom had left. Sasha's grandparents looked serious now and her grandmother

said "did you get the note we left you?" "yes but I didn't have time to look through the stuff."

"that's alright darling I will tell you then." "There has been a secret that our family has hidden

from the world for many many years. Every one believes our family to have originated from

America but we are actually arrived from Europe" "But!?" "Shhh Sasha your grandmother is

trying to tell you something" whispered Sasha's grandfather. "Any way as I was saying our

family is originally from Europe and not America and the reason we moved here to America

is because we have carried a dark secret that we had hoped would never become

uncovered." Sasha's grandmother stopped to take a sip of water before continuing. "The

secret that we had hoped would stay hidden is that your great, great grandparents were the

rulers of a hidden country that was the most modernized country in the world and it was

called "suntopia" every one lived in peace and harmony until one man and his family tried to

take control of everything. Your great, great grandparents heard about their dastardly plans

and evacuated the country. The man Sebastian Power lived in Russia and planned on

invading Suntopia and gaining full control but your great, great grandparents were far too

smart for that and warned everyone about his plans and they slowly evacuated the country

by the time Sebastian and his army reached Suntopis they were greeted with a deserted

city which was barren. To unleash his anger he and his army burned the place to the ground

and stormed the imperial palace and stole everything our family had not taken before

burning the place right to the ground." At this point Sasha's grandmother blew her nose and

wiped her eyes. "I was only 4 at the time sob but I can remember it so clearly. I was

playing in my room when my mother came in crying. She told me to pack some clothes and

to hurry. Being only such a young age I believed that we were going on a trip so I grabbed

my best dresses and my favourite doll Lucinda." "I ran downstairs expecting to see my

grandmamma wave us off but instead I saw the whole family with tears in their eyes and a

few valuables in hand waiting together. I ran to my father who was trying to stay strong for

myself and my mother. sob I remember climbing into a carriage with my mother and father

and grandmamma and grandpapa and the carriage being pulled far too fast and my mother

praying. I asked where we were going and my father answering "A little vacation dear now

hush.' I fell asleep and awoke on a boat


End file.
